You Gotta SMILE
by Alien She
Summary: Tony is feeling down, so Pepper cheers him up.


Disclamer:: Yeah, yeah, I do not own IMAA. _Whatever_. But I do own this story! Except for the characters && the song(:

This is like a sister story to The Sun Will Come Up.

Enjoy.

**You Gotta SMILE**

Pepper sighed as she walked home. Tony has been feeling down all week and whatever Pepper did he just wouldn't cheer up. She was starting to get frustrated. The whole day she tried to come up with something, anything that might put a smile on that boy's handsome face, but she couldn't think of anything.

Pepper arrived home and went sit in her dad's studies. She decided she'll look through his files again, that always cheered her up. '_Maybe I should let Tony look through the files, it works for me. Nah, he has a whole lab and probably already has looked through the files._' So Pepper kept thinking. '_What about if he kicked some major baddies butt? That should work. But where are the bad guys? And I just cant hire some. If I do I would so get grounded.'_

Pepper let out a cry of frustration, why couldn't she think of anything! She really wanted to cheer Tony up, she didn't like seeing him sad, she wanted to see his smile everyday, no matter what.

She decided to play some music. She recognized the CD from that time Tony had walked in on her singing an Annie song. '_Oh yeah, that brought a smile to his face_.' she blushed, '_wait, that's it._' That would make Tony smile! But did she dare do it, it would be so embarrassing. Would she do that just to see him smile.

Yup.

'_The things I do for that boy_.' she sighed.

After Pepper thought about it, she called Rhodey, she would need his help.

"Hello." answered the boy.

"Hey Rhodey, it's me Pepper, and I have a plan that should cheer Tony right up! But I'm going to need your help."

"Are you going to hire some bad guys so Tony can kick their butts?"

'_They know me all to well' _Pepper smiled.

"Well, I thought about that but I don't want to get in trouble." Pepper said, "Anyways just listen."

After Pepper explained her plan to Rhodey.

"You're right Pepper, that would cheer him right up" Rhodey laughed.

"It better, or I'm going to kill him." she muttered.

-xxx-

The next day at school Pepper was prepared, so was Rhodey and Tony was still down in the dumps.

'_I hope this works, please let it work._' Pepper thought as she saw Tony.

"Hey Pepper, you prepared?" asked Rhodey as he came up to her.

"Yeah, I got everything ready, just remember your part okay." replied Pepper.

"Sure thing, and don't worry Pepper, it will cheer him up." Rhodey laughed as he imagined what Pepper was going to do.

"Shut up!" Pepper hissed at him as she turned to go to her class.

-xxx-

School had been boring like always. Tony was getting tired of it, he really didn't need school, heck he was smarter than all the teacher combined. The only thing that made it bearable were his friends. He rather be fighting Stane, trying to get evidence against him, anything! And that's why Tony was down, he just couldn't find any evidence against Stane. No matter how hard he tried, how much he looked into, there was nothing. But he wouldn't give up, he couldn't, he had to get Stane, for his dad.

"Hey Tony! Wait up man!" Rhodey shouted after him.

"Oh hey Rhodey, ready to got going?" asked Tony.

"Actually, we're going over to Peppers house."

"Why?" asked Tony.

"Well, she said it was a surprise or something, I don't know. She just really wanted us to go." replied Rhodey casually.

"Oh, well, all right I guess." Tony said, wondering what surprise Pepper had for them. Part of him was a bit afraid.

Rhodey smiled as they headed off to Pepper's house.

-xxx-

Pepper looked into the mirror and made a funny face. '_I cant believe I'm doing this. It's bad enough Tony saw me when I didn't know, now I'm doing it on purpose_.'

"Pepper were here" she heard Rhodey shout.

"I'm in the living room guys!" Pepper shouted back.

'_It's show time. Please cheer up Tony._'

-xxx-

'_Maybe it's a plan to cheer me up' _Tony though as they headed to Pepper's living room. Tony knew the whole week they've been trying to cheer him up, especially Pepper.

Tony sighed as he and Rhodey reached their destination. Well whatever they did, he would smile and pretend, just for them, to make them feel better.

As he entered the living room his eyes widened in shock.

-xxx-

Rhodey was amazed, Pepper really outdid herself. The room was decorated like a café of sorts. There was actually a stage, and a table with chairs for him and Tony to sit on, but no Pepper in sight.

"I guess we sit down." Rhodey said, pointing to the table.

"Yeah, I guess.." Tony replied confused.

'_Well I did my part, now I'm going to enjoy the show_.' Rhodey thought.

-xxx-

'_What the heck was going on here?_' thought Tony as he sat on the table. '_And where is Pepper?_'

Just then, Pepper appeared on the stage from behind the curtains, which were her bed sheets Tony realized. That's when he got a good look at Pepper.

'_Whoa._' Tony grinned.

-xxx-

'_Well, I see it working_.' Pepper thought to herself when she saw Tony grin, she had a pretty good idea why. She was wearing the most silliest dress in her opinion, it was one of those navy sailor dresses little girls would wear, and it was short, it reached her a little before midthigh, this time she wasn't wearing her black leggings. Good thing it was one of those short/skits. Also instead of high tops, she wore high heals. She completed her outfit with a sailor hat.

"Well, I have a show for you, I hope this cheers you up Tony." Pepper said as she walked over to her CD player.

Tony looked confused and curios while Rhodey, she noticed, was trying not to laugh.

Pepper pushed play.

-xxx-

'_Oh this is just to good' _Rhodey smirked. He had to admit, Pepper did look good.

He looked over at Tony and saw that his eyes were on her, and was he blushing?

'_What is going through your mind Tony?_' Rhodey wondered.

-xxx-

'_Is Pepper going to strip or what?_' Tony couldn't help but wonder. He blushed at the idea. '_Bad Tony! Don't think that! But look at those legs! NO stop!._'

He heard the music start. His heart started beating faster, and Pepper started singing making her voice sound childish.

_"If something may upset you_

_Don't ever let it get you down_

_Don't wear a frown"_

Pepper made a frowning motion with her fingers on her face.

_"If fortune should forsake you_

_Don't ever let it make you sigh_

_Keep shooting high."_

Pepper marched in place as she sang.

Tony just kept staring at her.

Rhodey really wanted to laugh.

_"Be a crooner, not a groaner, never kick_

_Here's a spelling lesson that will do the trick"_

Tony smiled as Pepper winked at him. Pepper looked cute dancing.

_"You've got to S-M-I-L-E_

_To be H-A-Double-P-Y"_

'_I think it's working' _Pepper thought as did a move that made her look like a pinup girl.

_"Keep it in mind when you're blue_

_It's easy to spell and just as easy to do_

_You gotta S-M-I-L-E_

_It's gonna help considerably."_

'_Aw man Pepper, this is better than I imagined_.' thought Rhodey.

Pepper did a high kick as she sang the next verse.

_"Just keep your chin up and give it a try_

_And you'll find silver lined clouds in the sky_

_You've gotta S-M-I-L-E To be H-A-Double-P-Y"_

Tony and Rhodey clapped, but she wasn't finished yet.

Pepper spread her arms as she did the can can is a slow motion and saluted them.

_"You've gotta S-M-I-L-E, _

_Oh like the birdies, Birdies birdies up in the trees.._

_Pretty flowers, April showers, my Mammy_

_Life is divine at a quarter to nine"_

Now Pepper kicked it into high gear, kicking faster.

_"You've simply gotta S-M-I-L-E_

_'Cos Potatoes are cheaper you see_

_I won't spend a nickel_

_I won't spend a sou"_

Pepper jumped from the stage and kneeled in front of Tony.

_"I just want to spend one hour with you"_

Pepper got up and kissed Tony on the cheek, then moved to kiss Rhodey too. Then she jumped back and blew a kiss to them, and began to sing.

_"S-M-I-L-E _

_Parkyakarkus with Ida, Mammy!"_

She finished the song with a tap dancing solo. Pepper bowed as her two friends rose and applaud for her.

"Pepper that was amazing" Rhodey said.

"Thanks," She was out of breath. "So, Tony did it work?" she looked over at him only to see him looking serious. '_Oh no, that didn't work!_'

Suddenly Tony started laughing.

"Pepper, that was awesome. I cant believe you did this just to cheer me up" said Tony. He really was amazed. He had the two best friend anyone can ever ask for.

"Yeah well, nothing else worked so I thought I should give this a try." smiled Pepper. "You like my outfit? I wore it just for this."

"Oh, yes very much." Tony grinned wickedly.

Rhodey just shook his head.

Tony was feeling better, Pepper's little show really did cheer him up.

"You know Pepper, you should wear that from now on, they really show off your amazing legs." Tony smirked eyeing her legs.

Yeah, Tony was feeling better.

Pepper blushed.

"Shut up Tony!"

__________________________________________

AN:: YESS I finished! Go me! It seriously took me awhile to finish this story, but thanks to the music of Shirley Temple and The Nutcracker I did it! Whoo!!

A special thanks to all who reviewed my last 2 stories.

Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You!

Because of you, I was on Cloud 9.


End file.
